Immortaility
by Jd-103
Summary: The Human race belives that Demons are immortal but they are sadly mistaken. When one seals a demon into a newborn child the demon will die but it will create a new, more powerful demon out of the demon's vessel. Female Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prolouge:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ series. I also do not own Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Every single creature upon the Earth must obey death and even the mighty Biju* will eventually be forced to be down before it. The Humans believe that Demons are immortal but they are sadly mistaken.

All notable stories seem to begin with the phrase "Once Upon a time" and I am afraid that my story uses it to.

Once upon a time, the Demons, the protectors and caretakers of the Earth, were at war with the Shinigami, the angels of death. No one knew what caused this war, but they did know that neither side was willing to back down.

The Demons and the Shinigami fought a bloody war against each other for two and a half centuries. During that time, there seemed no end to the bitter conflict and many Demons, Shinigami, and Humans despaired.

It all changed on one warm, cloudless day in the middle of June. On that day something truly remarkable took place.

A wandering kit, named Kouji, from the Demon-Fox Clan met with a newly hatched Shinigami, named Ryuk, and befriended him. As the days passed, their friendship grew and they became more than just friends. They became brothers in all but blood.

I will ask that you forgive me as my memory of the following decade has faded over the centuries. I do remember that Kouji and Ryuk slowly gained allies among the Shinigami and the Demon Clans.

I remember how those two, after two decades, managed to finally end the Great War* between the Demons and the Shinigami. They had accomplished something that people believed impossible.

It was after the war that a conference between the leaders of the Demon Clans and Shinigami was called. During this conference, the two parties negotiated and eventually formed the Treaty of Peace between Demons and Shinigami*.

As part of the treaty, the Demons bestowed the Shinigami with power to use some of their most treasured abilities. In turn, the Shinigami gave the Demons the closest thing to immortality.

Just as there was only one sure way to kill a Shinigami, there was now only one way to kill a Demon. To kill a Demon, someone must first seal it within a newborn.

The sealed Demon would die if its mortal host dies, but the caged Demon would have died anyway. You see the Fuinjutsu* that is necessary to actually seal a Demon slowly consumes everything that makes the Demon a Demon. The Fuinjutsu drains the Demon's will, strength, and very life force until the Demon has nothing left to sustain itself with.

The only Human that knows of this secret was once the leader of the Uchiha Clan and the rival of the First Hokage, a man known as Madara Uchiha. However, there is one thing about this process that Madara doesn't know about.

With the death of the sealed Demon, the Fuinjutsu will collapse, as there is nothing left to sustain it, and turn the Demon's host into a new Demon. All of the former Demon's strength and skill will merge with the host and, theoretically, create an even more powerful Demon.

The majority of Demons detest this concept so much that actually commit suicide in order to prevent themselves from dying that way. How those Demons managed to commit suicide is something I don't know, or ever wish to know, so I have never asked those around me.

Few Demons willingly accept this and will allow themselves to be sealed quietly. Even though they accept the fact that they are going to die, the majority of these Demons will not willingly help their hosts.

Only ten Demons have actually allowed themselves to be sealed and have actually helped their hosts.

I'm one of those ten Demons,

Otherwise known as the ten Biju

Yes, sadly, each Biju has been sealed.

You want to know my name?

To the world I am the Kyubi no Yoko*.

To my friends I am Kouji, King of the Demon-Fox Clan.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

I am a Jinchuriki*, not a Demon. I am the jailor, not the criminal. So why am I the one who is being punished for what someone else did?

I am very familiar with pain. My life has been unfair but I have tried to make the most out of it. I'm now faster than anyone in my village as everyone has chased me around at some point in my life.

My lonely life is like an abandoned road that I alone travel on. It almost feels safe.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

**Yagura: **

Ever since I was forced from my home village, Kirigakure no Sato*, I have wandered the world. Eventually, like a bird, I will fly away.

I follow the path of all the Jinchuriki before me, a path of eternal damnation and absolute loneliness. I don't know where the path goes but I can never escape from it.

I have always preferred moving anyway. I am like a river as I keep moving and never look back.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

**Yugito Nii:**

I did my best but for me to have a normal life seems almost impossible. That kind of mediocre life is so close that I can actually smell it but no matter how fast, or how much I run, I can never reach it. I can never have a normal life.

It is actually like I am in some sort of sick, twisted dream. There it goes, the perfect life, and there I go, chasing after it as I try to catch up with it. I seem so close to it, yet I am so far away.

My dreams, once sweet, are now bitter and full of the emptiness I feel inside.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I am the only one and I walk alone_

**Roshi:**

You could call me anti-social but if you had grown up like I have, shunned and hated for another's mistakes, you would be anti-social too.

I am the type of person that prefers to be alone, though I am technically never alone. Sometime I long for more company than the Yonbi no Saru*.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a… _

**Utakata:**

The day that I met Amaru was the first day that I believed. It was the first day that I believed I was more than a weapon waiting to be used. It was the first day I smiled.

Before that day, I seemed to fall within my Demon's shadow. I had cried for someone to be able to help me, to understand me, for someone like me.

I was extremely lucky to have met Amaru.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I am walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and I walk alone_

**Gaara of the Sand Waterfall:**

There is a thin, almost invisible line between sanity and insanity. I believe that, as a Jinchuriki, I walk that very line. For a time, I fell off that line and became insane because of my purposeless existence.

It was only thanks to my friend, Naruto Uzumaki, that I have become sane once more. She was the one that reached through my darkness and pulled me towards the light. She saved me from myself.

Naruto knows just what it is like to walk on that thin line, although see has never fallen. If she ever does fall, I will be there to catch her. I will save her like she saved me.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

**Killer Bee:**

I have made the most of my life. Sure, my life isn't paradise but it is a tolerable existence. If it wasn't… well I wouldn't be here today.

I have recently begun to look at the signs and reading between the lines. Something big is going to happen if it is causing the Hachibi to be acting the way he has.

This old wanderer just can't wait to figure out just what is going on.

_Check my vital signs_

_To know that I am still alive and I walk alone_

**Fu:**

When I was younger, I wanted to die so badly. I had thrown myself off 400 ft. cliff, jumped into dangerous rapids, and baited numerous vicious and dangerous creatures… If you named something, I probably would have tried it to end it.

It was only thanks to the Nanabi no Kabutomushi* that I am alive. Whenever I tried to kill myself, the Nanabi would heal me. I would wake up under the moon's pale light and know that I was alive when he spoke to me.

"**Don't cry little one… It is simply too early to end things. You have not yet learned how to live."**

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

**Han:**

I am a vagrant, a wanderer, a warrior, and a Demon. I don't remember much of my past because I simply refuse to remember.

I usually travel from place to place, never staying in one location for too long. I never felt welcomed, no matter what place I traveled to.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a… _

**Amaru:**

Before I met Utakata-niisan, I lived in a small village. I had wanted to become to the best medic-nin in the world. The Slug Sanin, Tsunade Senju, was my personal hero and I did my best to be like her.

That was before I learned I was the Jinchuriki of the Reibi no Menhiru. Before I learned that Fuinjutsu used to seal Donsu within my body messes up my chakra control. My dreams had been crushed.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

XXXXXXXXXX

I can feel as my strength slowly fades from my body, my end drawing ever closer. But I have accepted it. From my death a new, more powerful Demon shall emerge and take up my mantel.

We, the ten Biju, have spent the last few years preparing our Jinchuriki for their rise to their future thrones. Our successors are ready. Our deaths draw close.

The countdown to our deaths and their transformation begins. They have one week, eight hours, twenty-two minutes, and 49 seconds.

* * *

**Important Information:**

1. The Biju (Tailed Beasts) are ten Demons that were each the leader of their respective Demon Clan. This group of Demons was given this name because of their efforts in the Great War and the unusual number of tails that they possesed.

2. The Great War is the name of the two and half century war between Demons and Shinigami. It was offically ended due to the Treaty of Peace between Demons and ShinigamiTreaty of Peace between Demons and ShinigamiTreaty of Peace between Demons and ShinigamiTreaty of Peace between Demons and Shinigami.

3. The Treaty of Peace between Demons and Shinigami: The treaty that ended the Great War. As part of this treaty, the Demons bestowed the Shinigami with power to use some of their most treasured abilities. In turn, the Shinigami gave the Demons the closest thing to immortality.

4. Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal and vice-versa.

5. Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon-Fox) is one of the ten Biju.

6. Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) are Humans with Demons sealed inside of them.

7. Kirigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Mist) is the Hidden Village of Mizu no Kuni.

8. Yonbi no Saru (Four-tailed Monkey) is one of the ten Biju.

9. Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-tailed Horned Beetle) is one of the ten Biju.


	2. Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

-Hi no Kuni*: Shumatsu no Tani*-

It was soon after Naruto finished the dressing of her wounds that she turned her attention to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke's bindings were still secured. Finding that they were, she lifted him off of the dusty ground and placed him, like a sack of potatoes, over her shoulder. The blonde then began her journey back to her home; Konohagakure no Sato*.

The main reason that Sasuke was bound was to prevent the prisoner to escape her custody before she got him back to the village. If he could escape her, Sasuke would, once again, try to reach Orochimaru's base within Oto no Kuni* on his quest for power. It was this reason that she was assigned, along with a group of Chunin and Genin, to retrieve the "Last loyal Uchiha" and bring the defector back to the village.

As a precaution against any escape attempt, Naruto had placed a Chakra-Suppressing Seal* tag on the boy's forehead. This tag would prevent Sasuke from accessing his chakra until Naruto disabled it or someone removed and/or destroyed it. From his current position on her shoulder, restrained in a way to prevent any Ninjutsu, Sasuke would be unable to even try to remove the tag.

It was at that moment when Naruto felt her mental connection with her demon, the Kyubi no Yoko*, open and felt his presence. The demon's warm, maroon-colored chakra began to flow through her veins, healing all of her wounds at an extraordinary speed.

After two minutes, the warm chakra dissipated and Naruto gave an involuntary shudder at the loss. She experimentally moved her left arm, previously having been broken in at least three places, and found that it was perfectly fine. The Kyubi had healed her well.

'_Thank you Kyubi-sensei.'_ The blonde-haired girl thought appreciatively.

"**It was the least of all that I could have done for you." **The Kyubi responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hi no Kuni: Shumatsu no Tani-

"**Hehehe… Things are taken an interesting turn, haven't they?"** A tall man with short, green-colored hair asked as he emerged from the ground.

The man who had just spoken was easily recognized as Zetsu of the Akatsuki by his inhuman appearance. Two Venus fly-trap-like extensions sprouted from his waist and enveloped his upper body and head, giving him a plant-like appearance. As these extensions opened, it was revealed that he had bright yellow eyes with no pupils.

His body was divided into two, symmetrical halves that possessed their own unique coloring. Zetsu's left side was as white as a bone while his right side was as black as a starless night. He was outfitted in a loose Akatsuki cloak, a pair of black pants, and black sandals.

"Indeed… Did we manage to record everything…" Zetsu asked, "**Of course we did… Come, it is time for us to report back."**

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hi no Kuni: Some Unknown Forest-

As Naruto was jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch, she absentmindedly noticed that her link was the Kyubi was opened again. She was more concentrated towards keeping her footing at the moment.

"**Naruto… we need to talk."** The Kyubi no Yoko said with a small sigh.

'_What do we need to _"talk"_ about right now Kyubi-sensei?'_ Naruto questioned, _'I'm a little busy at the moment.'_

"**I need to talk to you about something I should have told you years ago… You may want to find a place to rest as it will be very difficult for you to understand."** The Kyubi responded.

Naruto frowned at the Kyubi's answer before she jumped off of the tree-branch and landed at the base of a moss-covered tree.

'_So what exactly do we have to talk about?'_ The blue-eyed girl thought.

"**The fact that I am dying."** The Kyubi answered.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as her body began to shake.

'_H-how c-can-n y-you be d-dyin-ng?'_ The blonde-haired Jinchuriki asked.

"**I'm dying because of the Shiki Fujin* that the Fourth Hokage used to seal me into you. As I was being sealed, the Fourth spilt my chakra into two parts; Yin and Yang. He sealed my Yin chakra within himself and sealed my Yang chakra within you through the Hakke no Fuin Shiki *,"** The Kyubi explained to his host**, "Each day that seal drains my Yang chakra before it converts it into chakra that you can use. When the last of my Yang chakra has been absorbed, I will die and join my Yin chakra within Death's stomach. After my death though, all of the Fourth and his wife's seals will collapse and forcibly turn you into a demon. You will become the next Kyubi no Yoko, Monarch of the Demon-Fox Clan."**

After the Kyubi finished speaking, he allowed her a couple of minutes to deal with her shock. A couple of minutes passed before he felt her shock dissipate and waited for her to speak.

'_Kyu-'_ The blonde-haired shinobi began.

"**Naruto,"** The Kyubi interrupted softly**, "My name isn't 'Kyubi no Yoko'. 'Kyubi no Yoko' is actually a title I received after my other efforts with eight other demons in the past… My real name is Kouji… King of the Demon-Fox Clan."**

'_Kouji-sensei?'_ Naruto asked.

"**What is it Naruto?"** Kouji responded.

'_Is there _any _way that I could stop this process from happening? I don't want you to die…! And I don't… I don't want to be alone again.'_ Naruto said.

As soon as she had finished her thought, the blonde-haired girl heard Kouji's familiar, bark-like laughter that put a small smile onto her face. It slowly eased the new ache his words had caused her heart.

Kouji's reason for laughing at his host was simple; he was laughing at Naruto. At most time the girl would be a fierce and independent shinobi with amazing Sealing skills but sometimes she would become insecure, shy, and feel defenseless. He stopped laughing soon enough.

"**You can't stop this process Naruto," **Kouji said**, "You won't be alone anymore either. Have you forgotten your friend Gaara so soon?"**

A small, barely noticeable blush tinted Naruto's cheeks at the mention of Gaara's name. She felt Kouji's amusement and mentally glared at him, again feeling his amusement, before she sighed.

'_Yes, I remember Gaara.'_ The blue-eyed Jinchuriki thought.

"**So you also remember that Gaara has the Ichibi no Tanuki sealed within him right? When the Ichibi dies, Gaara, like you, will be turned into a demon and become King of the Demon-Raccoon Clan. Besides, there are eight other people with Biju* sealed within them... Considering the circumstances, I don't believe that you'll ever be alone again Naruto…"** The Kyubi trailed off**, "I do have one more thing I need to ask you to do."**

'_What?'_ Naruto questioned.

"**After you drop off that brat back to the village, I will need you to travel towards Mt. Sobou-Hana within Yawa no Kuni. Before we were sealed, we planned to meet there if we were ever going to die." **Kouji said in a whisper.

'_Of course Kouji-sensei. You know I would do anything to help you.'_ Naruto promised.

"**Thank you."**

It was then Naruto saw a mental picture of Mt. Sobou-Hana and the details on how to find a secret valley hidden within it. A minute after she had memorized the information, Kouji closed their mental connection. He shifted within his massive cage and then went to sleep in an effort to conserve his chakra.

When Naruto felt Kouji close their link, she absentmindedly dropped Sasuke onto the ground as her bottled emotions began to escape her control. She fell to her knees as tears began running down her face.

Clear, salty tears cascaded down the blonde-haired girl's face as she released all of her emotions into a single scream of pure, unadulterated anguish. Animals for miles around Naruto's location fled from the terrible sound that didn't seem to ever stop. It wouldn't stop for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hi no Kuni: The outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato-

After an intense, three-hour run, Naruto had finally cleared the foliage of the forest and caught a glimpse of the wall surrounding Konohagakure. Her face brightened at the sight of Konohagakure; at the sight of her home.

The dark-green gates towered above the tree-line and only seemed to grow with every step that a person took towards it. That gate promised Naruto the warmth of a refreshing shower, a hot meal, and a chance to gather her supplies before she left to fulfill Kouji's last wish.

Naruto herself couldn't run anymore as her chakra reserves were depleted and her prisoner seemed to grow heavier with every step towards the village he defected from.

"I… I made it back." The blue-eyed Jinchuriki whispered.

It was at that very moment that Naruto saw that her friends were waiting for her just outside of the village's gate. Her smile widened at the sight before she saw their nervous body postures and faces. The smile vanished from her face.

The first person that she saw in detail was her teammate, Haruno Sakura, and she noticed that the girl's eyes were filled with worry. Naruto knew that none of that concern was for her but for the traitor she had carried; even after all of this time, Sakura was still a fan girl.

Naruto could have thrown up her lunch at the sight of Sakura; Kami did that make her sick! The worst part of this situation was that Sasuke's injuries were minor compared to the wounds that Kouji had healed.

The next person that Naruto saw was Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. The blonde-haired woman was being held by her former teammate, Jiraya, as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

As Tsunade continued to cry, Jiraya started rubbing circles on her back as his lips whispered soft words into her ears. Even though the white-haired man appeared to be unaffected by what was happening, it was obvious to tell that he had cried recently; his eyes were ringed with the redness that only comes from crying.

After Jiraya, Naruto saw her friend Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. The blue-haired girl was being held by her teammate, Inuzuka Kiba, as her tears wet his jacket.

When Kiba saw Naruto looking at him, he tensed for a brief second before a tear escaped from his eyes.

Aburame Shino stood stoically behind Hyuga Neji's wheelchair, his white hands slightly bending the metal under his group. Tears streamed from beneath his sunglasses and disappeared only when Shino's coat blocked them from sight.

Neji looked paler than he usually did with the majority of his body wrapped in clean, white-colored medical tape. When the boy's pale eyes met with Naruto's, she caught a flash of despair before he turned his eyes away. He didn't look at her again.

Nara Shikamaru stood behind Akimichi Choji's wheelchair. His usual sharp, analytical black-colored eyes had become duller and filled with the utter hopelessness of whatever was going on.

Choji himself was unusually thin for an Akimichi and had medical tape wrapped around most of his upper body. His warm, brown-colored eyes had become swollen from crying.

Tou Tenten was being held by her uninjured teammate, Rock Lee, as she cried on his shoulder.

Rock Lee, following Jiraya's example, was rubbing circles onto Tenten's back. After a moment, he leaned closer to her ears and began whispering.

Hakate Kakashi, Naruto's Jonin Instructor, was standing beside his fellow Jonin without his usual book, Icha Icha Paradise, on his person. His mask was damp from the tears that continued to fall from his eye.

Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Third Hokage, stood beside Kakashi without a cigarette in his mouth. Besides his frown, there was nothing to indicate anything his emotions to those around him.

Yuhi Kurenai was standing besides Asuma, her unique red-colored eyes dulled by sadness.

Kankuro stood beside his brother, Gaara, and his sister, Temari. His head was lowered, his cat-like hood shadowing all of his face from view. Smudges of purple paint lay on the ground near his feet.

Temari had slumped shoulders with an aura of despair around herself. Tears fell from her swollen, green-colored eyes.

When Naruto's eyes met Gaara's eyes, she knew that he had been told what was going on. The Ichibi had told him what was happening to it as Kouji had told her. He also knew why everyone was acting the way they were right now.

"What is going on here?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

At her voice Sakura's face darkened and her green eyes began to burn with hatred. She began to charge towards Naruto without a second thought.

"What have you done to poor Sasuke?" The pink-haired girl yelled.

Before anyone could answer Sakura's question, Kakashi appeared before her with a frown visible underneath his mask. He made quick work of disabling the pink-haired Genin before he threw her equipment towards Kurenai. The black-haired woman caught it without a sound.

'_I believe your words are mixed _Skank-ura_! I barely even hurt him before I managed to subdue him. "Poor Sasuke" my ass…' _Naruto thought.

Sasuke fell from her shoulder as the blue-eyed Jinchuriki took an involuntary step backwards, her eyes misting with the promise of tears. She didn't know what was going on and it was beginning to scare her.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto whispered.

"Keep moving Demon!" Sakura shouted as Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "Konoha's Council* has finally saved us from scum like you!"

It was at that moment that Naruto understood just exactly what was going on. Konoha's Council had finally siphoned enough power with their new "laws" to override the Hokage. She had been banished by the people that had hated her since Kouji had been sealed within her.

Naruto took another step away from her friends. Another step away from the home she had known since birth. The blonde-haired hair couldn't stand knowing why all of her precious people were in pain.

She ripped off her headband from her head before she stared into its reflective surface. After a minute of absolute silence, she threw her headband as far away from her as she possibly could. She watched the headband bounce a couple of time in the dirt before it settled 10-feet away from her so-called "Welcoming Party".

As soon as that was done, Naruto turned away from Konohagakure no Sato and began to walk away.

"Good bye, Konohagakure no Sato." The blue-eyed girl whispered.

It was mere seconds before she heard something small but metallic hit the ground before she heard footsteps coming her direction. The person stopped one foot behind her.

"They don't have much time left." Gaara said.

"I know that Gaara," Naruto said as she turned to him, "Do you want to come with me?"

"We are going towards the same location." The red-haired Jinchuriki responded.

Without another word, the two Jinchuriki had jumped into the trees and soon vanished within them.

Two minutes had passed before a shower of cold, unforgiving rain began as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The very sky seemed to be weeping for the enormous loss just dealt to Konohagakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato.*

XXXXXXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato: West Gate-

As the cold, unforgiving rain hit her body like thousands of senbon needles, Tsunade released a scream of pure, unadulterated anguish. Naruto, the girl that brought her back to the village, hadn't been informed of her banishment. From a political sense, Naruto was now considered a nukenin* as she had "defected" from the village before being told of her expulsion.

A slight weight vanished from her shoulders as she realized that Naruto wasn't going to be alone. The two Jinchuriki were strong enough alone and she somehow knew that they would do anything to protect one another. She hoped that they both would survive.

The Fifth Hokage also hoped that when, not if, she met Naruto again, that the girl wouldn't hate her. She didn't know if she could take it.

* * *

**A/N: Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki.

**Rank: **Chunin.

**Classification: **The Kyubi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):** Seal Mistress.

**Birthdate: **October 10.

**Age: **13.

**Height: **Four foot, six inches.

**Weight: **135 pounds.

**Gender: **Female.

**Blood Type: **B

**Chakra Nature(s):** Wind.

**Known Jutsu:**

Body Flicker Technique

Body Replacemnt Technique

Combination Transformation

Clone Jutsu

Rasengan

Rope Escape Technique

Shadow Clone Technique

Shadow Shuriken Technique

Transformation Technique

Uzumaki Formation

Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo

**Weapons(s):**

* * *

**Name: **Gaara Sabaku.

**Rank:** Chunin.

**Classification: **The Ichibi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):**

**Current Occupation(s): **Guardian of Kumogakure no Sato. Composer of music.

**Birthdate: **January 19.

**Age: **13.

**Height: **Four feet, eight inches.

**Weight: **165 pounds.

**Gender: **Male.

**Blood Type: **AB negative.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Wind.

**Known Jutsu:**

Armour of Sand

Feigning Sleep Technique

Sand Binding Coffin

Sand Binding Prison

Sand Clone Technique

Shield of Sand

Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku

Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku

Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough

**Weapon(s):**

Gourd (1).

* * *

**Important Information:**

1. Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) is one of the largest and most powerful nations in the Ninja world. Its ninja village is Konohgakure no Sato.

2. Shumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End) is the border between the Oto no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. Was created by the battle between the First Hokage, Senju Harashima, and Uchiha Madara.

3. Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) is he Hidden Village of Hi no Kuni. As one of the five great villages, it has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage.

4. Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound) is a neighbor country to Hi no Kuni. It is a relatively new country in the political scene, though it has existed for some time under the name of the Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields). Orochimaru conquered the country and convinced its daimyo to let him establish his own ninja village.

5. The Chakra**-**Suppressing Seal is a special seal tag developed by Jiraya. It can easily be used to suppress anyone's chakra until it is destroyed, deactivated, or removed.

6. Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon-fox) is one of the Biju. It has lived so long it has come be known as an age-old natural disaster.

7. Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) invokes the powers of the death god. Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a cursed seal to appear on it. The soul of the summoner is also seen along with the death god, restrained by its hair but still attached to the user. The death god then inserts its arm into the user's soul. At this stage only the user can see the death god. To perform the seal the user need only grasp the target. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilizing them and allowing them to see the death god as well. The death god then performs the sealing.

8. Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) consists of two Four Symbols Seals, was used by Minato Namikaze to help Naruto Uzumaki access the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him. To perform the technique, the user must first summon a ceremonial throne, and place the target on it.

9. Biju (Tailed Beasts) are nine demons with incredible levels of chakra.

10. Nukenin (Missing Ninja) are ninja who have defected from their villages. Are usually hunted down by Hunter Nin.


	3. Chapter Two:

**A/N:** Author's Note:

**Fayneir: **I am glad that you enjoy this Fanfiction but I am not the author you should be thanking. The person you should be thanking is the Mastermind who originally developed this story; ChasingYesterday.

**KonanOrigamiMaster: **Thank you for your review Konan but I wouldn't worry about the character background it will be revealed in good time.

**ChasingYesterday: **I was honored when you chose me as the author to adopt your story. I will do my best to keep your legacy alive.

**Justbin:** Thank you for pointing that out for me.

**RougeNya: **Thank you for your review. I hope you can enjoy future chapters.

**Icecoolgirl:** Thank you for the kind words in your review.

**Patamon32:** I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and hope you can enjoy future chapters as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

-An Unknown Location-

As the cold, bitter rain continued to strike against the two Jinchuriki's backs, their sodden clothing clung to their cold bodies like a second skin. Despite this the two Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku Gaara, continued to run. The pair continued to follow their demon's instructions and soon saw their destination.

In front of the two shinobi was a small, moss-covered hole in the mountainside that slowly widened into a 35-foot cave. When the pair had entered the cave, Naruto sank to the ground, ignoring her wet clothes, and fell into blissful slumber.

Gaara smiled softly as he watched his friend receive the sleep she so desperately needed. Since they had left Konohagakure no Sato, they hadn't stopped to rest for more than a few hours before they set off again. Although even with those pit stops, Naruto would occasionally collapse as her body gave out on her.

The first time she had collapsed, Gaara had to abandon his gourd in order to carry her so she could rest. When she had woken up, she had stubbornly assured him that "she was fine" and that "she could run instead of forcing him to carry her".

One time, after she had woken up, she had asked him if she was too heavy for him to carry around. Gaara had given her a slight smirk and told her that, compared to the weight of his gourd, she weighed as much as a feather did. His smirk had grown when he saw the blush that spread across her cheeks.

The red-haired Jinchuriki carefully stretched his cold, aching muscles and, as quiet as a mouse, walked over to Naruto and sat down next to her. He placed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall of rock behind him, careful to keep an eye on his sleeping companion. He followed the pattern of Naruto's breathing and smiled as a fox-like grin spread across her face before she muttered something inaudible.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto groaned before she rolled onto Gaara's lap. The red-haired shinobi froze at this contact, blood rushing to his face in a blush that would rival a strawberry.

Gaara saw Naruto smile again as she wrapped her long, tanned arms around his stomach and then snuggled closer to her "pillow". It wasn't that long before he felt Ichibi's presence within his mind.

"**Do you enjoy your current position Cub?"** The Ichibi questioned with a mental smirk.

'_S-Shaui! How could you think like that? Naruto is my _friend_!'_ Gaara responded with an indignant huff.

"**Oh… I understand now Cub… Just don't get to **_**friendly**_** with her tonight." **Shaui said.

It was then, before Gaara could react, that Shaui retreated from his consciousness and settled back into his seal. Before the red-haired boy could come up with a plan for revenge, his attention was drawn back to Naruto. The blonde-haired girl had let go of his stomach and, with another mumble, rolled off of him completely.

Another thirty minutes had passed before Gaara saw Naruto begin to wake up. The blonde-haired girl yawned deeply before she shifted her position until she became comfortable on the ground and continued to sleep.

Gaara sighed before he turned his head and looked out of the cave and into the pouring rain. He needed to calm himself a little more before Naruto woke up.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mountainside Cave-

Gaara had lost track of time but when the rain finally stopped, he brought his attention back into the cave and noticed that Naruto was waking up. Like before, the blonde-haired Jinchuriki yawned before she began to stretch her aching muscles.

When she was finished, Naruto raised her head only to meet with Gaara's eyes. His polished jade met with her vibrant sapphire for what seemed to be an eternity before she smiled. She then picked up a sealing scroll from her supply pouch, unraveled it, and unsealed the contents.

Before the two of them laid a platter of rice, miso soup, broiled salted salmon, tamagoyaki*, and a kettle of tea.

"So do you want some breakfast?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

All Gaara could do was nod in appreciation before he sat down and grabbed a plate of salmon and poured himself some Green Tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mountainside Cave-

After their breakfast, Naruto resealed everything they hadn't eaten before they cleaned themselves up.

"Come on Gaara," The blonde-haired shinobi said, "You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

With a sigh Gaara rose to his feet and walked to catch up with Naruto. Once together they delved deeper into the cave and into the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Kawa no Kuni*: Akatsuki Hideout-

"What do you have to report Zetsu?" An orange-haired man questioned.

"**From our Spores we have watching Five-Tails, Seven-Tails, and Three-Tails, we have been able to learn that the Jinchuriki are planning**… to meet at Mount Sobou-Hana," Zetsu responded, "and while we don't know why the Jinchuriki are leaving the safety of their villages… **we can capture them easier without interference from the Shinobi Godaikoku*. That is all we have to report Pein-sama."**

"… Zetsu I need you to gather our forces at Mt. Sobou-Hana. If all goes well… Akatsuki's goal will be accomplished sooner than we have predicted." Pein ordered.

Feeling that he was being dismissed, Zetsu nodded and began to sink into the ground through the use of his Kagero* technique.

Five minutes had passed before Pein could no longer detect any trace of Zetsu's chakra. The orange-haired man then retrieved a kunai knife from his pouch and cut his thumb.

"Rimen Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Pein said.

In an instant Pein was enveloped inside of a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke dispersed, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Amegakure no Sato: Pein's Tower-

When Pein reappeared, he found himself in a room that's light was provided by the torches hanging along the wall. In the center of the room were two people that were awaiting his arrival.

The first was a blue-haired woman with calm, amber-colored eyes. Underneath her Akatsuki cloak, she wore a long-sleeved, gray shirt with black pants and black sandals. Her lower lip was pierced and she had a large, blue flower that she had made with paper.

The second was a malnourished red-haired man with a pair of Rinnegan eyes that matched the eyes that Pein had. He was standing within a large chair-like machine that had six short legs attached to the bottom of the machine so that he could move if he wanted to. Along his arms, shoulders, and spines were a number of Chakra Rods that were embedded deep within his skin. It was almost painful to look at this man as he can visibly count all of the bones within this man's body.

Before Pein could do anything else, he felt a slight breeze form behind himself and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"So… you have finally completed you're Pain Rikudo*," An aged voice spoke behind Pein, "Which path is this Nagato?"

"This Path is my Chikushodo* Madara," The red-haired man answered, "But I didn't ask you to come to my tower to converse about my Pain Rikudo."

The presence behind Nagato's Chikushodo stepped from behind him and stared at Nagato like a curious child would look at something they didn't understand.

"Then why did you call me Nagato?" The black-haired man question, "You must know that I am very busy at the moment."

"I asked you to meet me here because you are more familiar with the Ten Biju than other man in the world. I was wondering if you had any idea why all of their Jinchuriki would be willing to leave the safety of their villages to meet in Yama no Kuni." Nagato responded.

"Even though I have learned much about the Biju through the Ancient Tablet and the Sage of Six Path's personal scrolls it is fairly easy to see why they are doing what you say they are," Madara answered, "It seems that the Biju are dying and are making their Jinchuriki travel to meet in a certain area before they pass on from this world… Time is starting to run out for our plan to succeed."

Soon after he had finished speaking, the black-haired man was informed all of that was going on within the Akatsuki. Madara took the information he was given in before he activated his Jikukan Ido, vanishing from Amegakure as his body was seemingly sucked into his right eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hi no Kuni: Konohagakure no Sato-

In a dark, 30-foot room beneath the surface of the Hokage's Mansion the leader of Root frowned at the report lying on his desk. He had thought that his plants within the village council would have reacted to the situation better than they had. The one-eyed man sighed before he burned the report with a minor Fire Ninjutsu.

A second later, the man snapped his fingers and waited another for his underling to arrive. A green-haired shinobi with the mask of a Chameleon rose from the shadows and bowed at his leader.

"Chameleon you are to lead four squads to track down the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi and Kyubi. When your team located the target, you are to either capture or kill them… Those Jinchuriki are powerful weapons and if I cannot have them, no one can… Is this clear?" The one-eyed man ordered.

"Yes Danzo-sama." Chameleon said.

"You have your orders." Danzo said.

In an instant, Chameleon had vanished within the shadows that had brought him to his master's office. He immediately began gathering the members of Root that would form the four squads that his master required for his mission. He would not fail his master.

'_Homura and Koharu may have changed the rules but they continually fail to realize that I have all the pieces I need to win…'_ Danzo thought with a smirk,_ 'They will be eliminated alongside Tsunade and without their influence I can easily take over as the Hokage.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hi no Kuni: Hokage Mansion-

If one was to look within the Fifth Hokage's office, they would find one Tsunade Senju drinking bottle after bottle of sake. She looked around her office with her sunken, red-rimmed eyes as she swirled the sake within her glass.

The once clean and highly organized room, influenced by Shizune, had been turned into a mess that would make a pig jealous. Broken shards of numerous sake bottles and pieces of what was once important paperwork littered the cracked floor. The furniture was broken and the ripped stuffing of her former couch covered everything. The windows were gone, broken when she had thrown her desk and chairs threw them in a fit of rage.

Tsunade, like her office, had been transformed since Naruto's "departure" from Konohagakure. Her luminous, blond-colored hair had lost its shine and was becoming increasingly greasy as the days went on. Her honey-colored eyes had dimmed and become swollen from many days of endless tears.

Her Genjutsu that made her appear to be in her twenties was slowly fading but what few visitors she had could already see the old woman behind it. They saw her sadness and ever-growing depression but couldn't figure out how to help her.

The Slug Princess continually remembered the look she had received from Naruto before she had left with Gaara. Naruto's eyes had changed then.

Orphan blue was the saddest shade of blue. It was a very pretty color but it had an overwhelmingly sad quality to it as well.

During that moment, when Naruto had looked at her, Naruto's sapphire eyes turned the color of orphan blue.

The saddest of all blues.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

It seemed as if they had been traveling within the darkness for an eternity since the pair had seen any type of light. So, when Naruto saw a faint, white light in the distance, a smile spread across her face. Her eyes lit with unsuppressed joy and happiness. Before Gaara could move, Naruto was 10-feet in front of him, running towards the light.

"Light. Oh wonderful, glorious light!" The blonde-haired girl sand.

Gaara released a soft sigh at Naruto's childish antics before he began to increase his speed. If anyone had asked he would have told them that he needed to catch up with Naruto. On the inside however, Gaara was as glad as Naruto to finally see light.

'_The light-stones embedded into the walls of that maze only provided so much light… They can never compare to true light.'_ The red-haired shinobi thought.

When the pair of Jinchuriki had reached the light source, they realized that it was a vertical wall of bright, white light. They couldn't see any through the wall of light, despite the urging of their demons, which made them nervous.

The pair looked at one another before they gave each other nods. They clasped hands and walked through the barrier of light, never letting go of the other.

When their eyes had adjusted to the light on the other side of the barrier, the pair of shinobi looked at the environment around them and gasped with awe.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Kaminari no Kuni:Unraikyo*-

Within the foggy, mountainous region within Kaminari no Kuni, the man known as Killer Bee had just learned of his demon's dilemma.

'_Why couldn't you have told me about this sooner Harul?'_ Killer Bee shouted angrily, _'Not only did you wait the _last minute_ to tell me that_ you're dying_… I don't have enough Sealing Scrolls for all of my supplies and wonderful music!'_

"**Sorry Bee… I forgot…" **Harul replied sheepishly, further angering his host.

'_**There was no way I would've told you earlier! This way I get to spend my last days without your horrible thoughts concerning your oh-so wonderful music bothering me…'**_ Harul thought to himself_**, 'I will never hear his music again… THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!'**_

**A/N: Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name: **Killer Bee

**Rank: **Elite Jonin

**Classification:** The Hachibi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s): **Guardian of Kumogakure no Sato. Composer of music.

**Birthdate: **April 6.

**Age: **35 ½

**Height: **Five feet, eight inches.

**Weight: **215 pounds.

**Gender: **Male.

**Blood Type: **AB positive.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Lightning.

**Known Jutsu:**

Body Flicker Technique

Body Replacement Technique

Clone jutsu

Head-Butt

Ink Creation

Lariat

Lightning Clone Technique

Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind

Lightning Dragon Tornado

Seven Swords Dance

Transformation Technique

**Weapon(s):**

Super Vibrating Lightning Release Sword (7)

* * *

**Important Information:**

Tamagoyaki is a Japanese rolled omelet. It is often served in Japanese-style breakfast and lunch-boxes.

Kawa no Kuni (The Land of Rivers) is a country that holds the Katabami Kinzan goldmine, village, and processing center. Takumi village and Tanigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Valleys) can also be found within this country.

The Shinobi Godaikoku is the term referring to the five superpowers of the ninja world. They are equal enough in power and military strength to create a fairly stable balance of power.

Kagero (Mayfly) is the infiltration technique signature of Zetsu. It allows him to merge his body with the ground and flora to travel at a very high speed.

Rimen Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique) is the counterpart to the Summoning Technique. It allows an animal to summon humans that they have a contract with.

Pain Rikudo (The Six Paths of Pain) was a jutsu used by Nagato, and served as his representation in Akatsuki. It allows him to control six separate bodies as though they were his own.

Chikushodo (Animal Path) is one of the Six Paths of Pain. Its abilities revolve around summoning various animals and/or creatures to aid it in battle.


	4. Chapter Three:

**A/N: **Author's Note:

**NoT-uR-AvErAge-GiRl:** I can sympathize with you in that regard and I am sorry to be the causes of your frustration.

**HikariNoTenshi-san: **Thank you for your review. I agree with you Gai and Rock Lee's Sunset Genjutsu and Killer Bee's music (Author Shudders).

**Usa-chan:** Thank you Usa-chan. I will try to keep up the good work and update as fast as I can.

**Rezuvious: **I am glad that my story has you're attention and that you enjoy it as well.

**Harteramo: **Thank you for your review.

**B.A.N.D.09:** Thank you for your review. I am thankful for your advice.

**RougeNya: **I can assure you that the other Jinchuriki will arrive before the Root ninja arrive.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Previously on _Immortality_:

* * *

The pair looked at one another before they gave each other nods. They clasped hands and walked through the barrier of light, never letting go of the other.

When their eyes had adjusted to the light on the other side of the barrier, the pair of shinobi looked at the environment around them and gasped with awe.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Kaminari no Kuni: Unraikyo-

Within the foggy, mountainous region within Kaminari no Kuni, the man known as Killer Bee had just learned of his demon's dilemma.

'_Why couldn't you have told me about this sooner Harul?'_ Killer Bee shouted angrily, _'Not only did you wait the _last minute_ to tell me that_ you're dying_… I don't have enough Sealing Scrolls for all of my supplies and wonderful music!'_

"**Sorry Bee… I forgot…" **Harul replied sheepishly, further angering his host.

'_**There was no way I would've told you earlier! This way I get to spend my last days without your horrible thoughts concerning your oh-so wonderful music bothering me…'**_ Harul thought to himself_**, 'I will never hear his music again… THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!'**_

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

-Yawa no Kuni: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

Before the two Jinchuriki, there was an enormous U-shaped valley with steep slopes and a wide, flat floor. A glistening blue river reflected the "sky" of the enormous cavern and snaked its way towards the horizon line until it wasn't visible anymore.

Scattered in a symmetrical fashion were ten, hand-carved statues representing the ten Biju. The 30-foot circle that encompassed the statue was compromised out of natural objects that were found within their clan's natural habitats.

Standing at the end of the valley itself was another statue that seemed to be carved from the blackest of gemstones. It captured the awe from anyone that looked at it because of its magnificent beauty and power that seemed to radiate from it. None knew why it was there but they knew it belonged.

Beyond the valley itself, lay may ice-covered mountains, clouds clinging to their peaks as a small child does to its mother. The "sun" shone high in the sky and turned the clouds around it a brilliant shade of gold.

"**Welcome to Hogosha no Tani*," **Kouji said**, "Those statues were made by our finest sculptors in honor of what we did in the past… This is also the place where the Biju first met. It's fitting that it will be the last."**

'_Whose statue is that?'_ Naruto asked.

"**That statue is of the former ruler of all of the Demon-Clans."**

XXXXXXXXXX

-An Unknown Location-

"I have picked up the target trail." An apathetic voice reported over his wireless radio.

"Pulse your chakra to inform us of your position Sloth," Chameleon ordered, "We cannot afford to fail Danzo-sama."

It was then that the four teams of Root ANBU detected Sloth pulsing his chakra. They set off towards his location at a high speed.

'_When this ends, Master will have two new tools.'_ Chameleon thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: The sky above a mountain-

"Utakata-niisan*, when do you think we'll get to the mountain." A young, red-haired girl asked.

Her "older brother" turned his head and gave his companion a fond smile. The little girl blushed and looked down at the bubble they were riding on.

"It will not be far Amaru-imouto*," Utakata answered, "The mountain is only a couple of miles away from here. We should reach Mt. Sobou-Hana within the hour."

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mt. Sobou-Hana: Tunnels-

'_**I hope the others will arrive… I don't think I would be able to die in peace if I didn't see them again.' **_The Yonbi no Saru* thought.

'_Are you okay Yousen? You have been awful quiet since we got to Yawa no Kuni.'_ Roshi thought worriedly.

"**I'm fine Roshi… It's just I have been thinking of what to say to the other Biju when we arrive… You don't have to worry over me anymore."** Yousen answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: An unknown Mountain-

As her host continued her journey towards Mt. Sobou-Hana, the Nibi no Bakeneko* smirked of what was to come in the future.

'_**The Demon-Clans of the Biju will finally have new rulers… The world will see the rise of a generation of Biju.' **_The Nibi purred.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: An unknown area-

"**If you wish to reach the Mountain before sundown… I suggest that you adjust your course 35 degrees south. You will have to travel 12 miles before you reach it, once you adjust your course." **The Nanabi no Kabutomushi* said,

'… _You knew that I was going in the wrong direction the whole time, didn't you?' _A green-haired girl with orange-colored eyes thought angrily.

"**I'm shocked you would say that Fu. Why would I get from denying you the directions you need? You do remember that **_**I'm dying**_** right?"** The Nanabi thought.

'_You could've done it for your own amusement Sarin.' _Fu deadpanned.

"**True."** Sarin said.

'_**It was actually because I used your body's sweat glands to form an odorless toxin. Those ninja on Kouji and Shaui's trail should now realize how effective my poisons are…' **_Sarin thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name:** Fu.

**Rank: **Chunin.

**Classification:** The Nanabi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):** Poison Mistress.

**Birthdate:** June 18.

**Age:** 16.

**Height:** Four feet, nine inches.

**Weight: **132 pounds.

**Gender:** Female.

**Blood Type:** O.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Wind and Water

**Known Jutsu:**

Body Flicker Technique

Body Replacement Technique

Clone jutsu

Sword of Water

Transformation Technique

Water Clone Jutsu

Water Release: Violent Water Wave

Water Release: Ice dart technique

**Weapon(s):**

Poison.

* * *

**Name: **Utakata.

**Rank:** Jonin.

**Classification:** The Rokubi Jinchuriki, Nukenin.

**Current Occupation(s): **None.

**Birthdate: **May 6/

**Age:** 19

**Height: **Five feet, three inches.

**Weight: **165 pounds.

**Gender:** Male.

**Blood Type: **AB.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Water

**Known Jutsu:**

Binding Bubbles Technique

Bubble Clone Technique

Drowning Bubble Technique

Exploding Bubble

Floating Bubble Technique

Protective Bubble Dome

Smokescreen Bubbles

Soap Bubble Slime

Water Release: Violent Water Wave

**Weapon(s):**

Bubble Blower(1)

* * *

**Important Information:**

1. Hogosha no Tani (Valley of the Guardians) is a valley that has existed for thousands of years. When a Demon has done something that positively affects all of the Demon Clans, they can be considered for a statue of honor.

2. Niisan is the Japanese suffix that means "Big Brother".

3. Imouto is the Japanese suffix that means "Little Sister".

4. Yonbi no Saru (Four-tailed Monkey) is a title that was given to the leader of the Demon-Monkey Clan.

5. Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-tailed Monster-Cat) is a title that was given to the leader of the Demon-Cat Clan.

6. Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-tailed Horned-Beetle) is a title that was given to the leader of the Demon-Beetle Clan.


	5. Chapter Four:

**A/N: **Author's Note:

**Ethorin: **No, this story is not dead. I just have had a MAJOR case of writer's block.

**Piffsheep:** I will be sure to continue this story. Thanks for reviewing.

**EzzBomb2010:** I will.

**Piffsheep: **I promise. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Knight Keladry: **Thank you. I just couldn't figure out how to work that scene out. I figured "Why not?"

**Fayneir: **Thank you for your wonderful comment.

**Lily887787: **There may be some romance in the future. I can't tell you. Sorry.

**Saruke101: **Thank you for your review.

**HikariNoTenshi-San: **I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Usa-san:** Thank you. I'll try Usa-san.

**RougeNya: **I figured it was time to show more than just Gaara and Naruto's current state. I agree with you there.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

-Mt. Sobou-Hana: Hogosha no Tani-

Two hours passed before Naruto and Gaara saw another Jinchuriki pass through the light barrier and enter Hogosha no Tani.

This Jinchuriki was dressed in a long-sleeved purple shirt with purple pants and brown armor. He wore a large headpiece consisting of three large, pointed, crown-like ridges. This headpiece held his forehead protector and a ring.

A prominent piece of black-colored armor ran across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. A brown bag was tied to this man's waist, most likely carrying ninja tools.

_'So he hails from Iwagakure no Sato*'_ Naruto observed.

**"That man holds the Yonbi no Saru, Yousen," **Kouji said**, "You can tell that because that man's hair and beard are the exact shade of red of Yousen's fur. It is in the same exact style as well."**

_'Thanks for the information Kouji-sensei.'_ The blonde-haired Jinchuriki thought.

It was then that the Yonbi Jinchuriki started to approach them with a blank look on his face. Both teenage Jinchuriki noticed that he moved his hand to his pouched and stopped ten feet away from them.

"I didn't expect young folk like you would get here first," The red-haired man said, "I suppose my old age has made me rusty… Anyways, my name is Roshi. I am the great-grandson of the Second Tsuchikage, Mu, and the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi no Saru, Yousen."

It was only common courtesy that had Naruto and Gaara responding to Roshi's unasked questions.

"Sabaku Gaara. I am the youngest son of the Fourth Kazekage and the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shaui." The red-haired sand-manipulator said.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, Kouji." The blonde-haired Seal Mistress said.

As soon as she had said her last name, Roshi's black-colored eyes had widened. He then started to examine her, taking in her physical appearance and looking for flaws. What did she say that would cause the Yonbi Jinchuriki to start scrutinizing her?

Gaara, seeing Naruto's discomfort, stepped in front of Naruto. His body shielded Naruto's from Roshi's sight and made him focus on the glare on Gaara's face.

"Don't get so defensive kid," Roshi said with a laugh, "I was only starin' at the girl 'cause she is an Uzumaki-"

"What?" Naruto asked, interrupting Roshi.

At this moment, the Yonbi Jinchuriki looked at them was a confused expression on his face. Eventually understanding replaced the confusion on his face before he sighed.

"You kids dunno what an Uzumaki is, do ya?" The black-eyed Jinchuriki asked.

"No," Gaara said, "Why don't you explain?"

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

As his bubble started floating down from the sky, Utakata turned to look at his imouto. Seeing her asleep with a peaceful expression on her made the black-haired Jinchuriki smile. He really did care for her.

"Were here Amaru-imouto," Utakata said as he gently shook her, "It's time to get up."

It took a minute but eventually Amaru opened her eyes and yawned. She then turned her eyes on her "older brother" and saw an amused expression on his face.

The red-haired girl pouted before leaping off of his bubble, landing on the ground on her hands and knees. After that, Amaru turned to look at her brother with a wide grin spread across her face.

"Come on Utakata-niisan," She said excitedly, "I can't wait to meet the others."

"Calm down Amaru-imouto," Utakata said, "We'll see them soon."

It was at that moment that Utakata detected another person's chakra nearby. He quickly pushed Amaru behind him as he heard the sound of footsteps. He readied his bubble blower just as a blonde-haired woman emerged from behind a particularly large boulder covered in moss.

This woman's straight blonde-colored hair was tightly bound with white bandages to keep her hair out of her face. She wore a tight black and white shirt with blank pants and black sandals. A slashed Kumogakure no Sato forehead protector lay on her forehead, a length of red-colored beads around her arm, and a red sash around her waist.

"Who are you?" The black-haired Jinchuriki hissed.

Here the woman smiled, revealing that she possessed cat-like teeth.

"Nii Yugito," The blonde-haired woman introduced, "Niece of the Third Raikage and the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko. Who are you?"  
As Utakata relaxed a bit, he saw Amaru peak her head from behind his blue kimono*. A huge smile was spread across her face as she looked at Yugito.

"I'm Amaru and this is Utakata-niisan!" The red-haired Jinchuriki introduced, "I hold the Reibi no Menhiru, Donsu, and Utakata-niisan holds the Rokubi."

"It's nice to meet you Amaru, Utakata." The blonde-haired woman said.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mt. Sobou-Hana: Hogosha no Tani-

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said, "You're telling me that I am from the Uzumaki Clan, a clan of long-living Seal Masters, who were feared across the world for their skill."

"Yes." Roshi confirmed.

"You're telling me that my clan is also distantly related to the Senju Clan, making me a distant relative of Tsunade-obaasan?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"Yes." Roshi confirmed.

"And you are telling me that all of Kouji's known Jinchuriki have been females from the Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto questioned, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes." Roshi confirmed.

With all of her questions asked, the blonde-haired shinobi turned to her friend Gaara and smiled. She then proceeded to faint into his pale arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

-An unknown location-

Steam, colored pink by blood, swirled across a bloodied clearing that had been scattered with melted ninja tools and the bloodied corpses of ninja from Iwagakure no Sato.

The only thing alive in this clearing seemed to be a heavily armored man with a furnace on his back. His armor extended all way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering the bottom of his face, he wore a white cloth that covered both sides of his face and the top of his head.

Aside from his red armor, this man also wore a red, conical straw hat over the white cloth. Over his armor, he wore a slashed Iwagakure forehead protector, and a black gi.

The furnace on the man's back slowly reabsorbed the pink steam through two holes located at the top of it. After it had done that, it slowly emitted a light, white-colored steam.

"Pathetic fools." The armored man sighed, "They should've known better than to believe they could capture me…"

**"They were defeated quite easily by your Steam-based Ninjutsu," **The Gobi no Irukauma commented**, "… Now that the trash has been removed, can you continue on to Mt. Sobou-Hana Han?"**

_'Of course.'_ The brown-eyed man said.

It was then that Han left the bloodied corpses of his former comrades for the vultures that had started to gather in the trees. He thought that the vultures would be fed for quite a while. The number of bodies in that clearing assured it.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Yawa no Kuni: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

As Fu glided down to the ground, the Nanabi's chakra dissipated, taking her out of her partial Biju Mode. When she landed, the green-haired Jinchuriki stretched her now human limbs.

_'Thanks for lending me the chakra for my partial Biju Mode.' _Fu thought.

**"It wasn't a problem… Your Biju Mode hardly takes an ounce of my chakra since we made our agreement two years ago."** Sarin responded.

**_'And I felt guilty for misleading you Fu. I want you to meet your fellow Jinchuriki before it happens'_** The Nanabi thought.

It was at that moment that Fu realized the full implications of what was happening. Sure, she knew that this was going to happen but she couldn't picture life without Sarin inside of her.

Even though they bickered and grated on each other's nerves, they really did care for each other. He had saved her from doing something she would have regretted and filled her with a purpose. Sarin gave her a reason to go on.

As this revelation hit Fu, she felt tears flow from her orange-colored eyes. Her heart broke as the grief overwhelmed her and forced her to her knees. She would miss him when he was gone.

Sarin's warm, comforting chakra entered her body and allowed Fu to try and compose herself. After a minute, the warm chakra left and she stood up.

When she entered the moss-covered opening to the tunnels within Mt. Sobou-Hana, she felt her back and legs begin to itch.

Unknown to her, microscopic white spores had been ripped from her skin by an intangible barrier. Before these spores could defend themselves, they were destroyed by a flare of Demon chakra.

XXXXXXXXXX

-An unknown location-

**"Our spores on the Seven-tails are gone…"** Zetsu said in shock. "How could this have happened?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name:**Han.

**Rank:** Jonin**.**

**Classification:**The Gobi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):**Blacksmith

**Birthdate:**March 22

**Age:**24 ½

**Height:**Six feet, two inches

**Weight: **201 pounds

**Gender:**Male**.**

**Blood Type:**O.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Wind, Water, Boil.

**Known Jutsu:**

Body Flicker Technique

Body Replacement Technique

Clone jutsu

Steam Clone Technique

Transformation Technique

**Weapon(s):**

Steam Furnace (1)

**Name:** Roshi.

**Rank:**Jonin

**Classification:**The Yonbi Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s): **None.

**Birthdate: **May 29.

**Age:**59.

**Height: **Five feet, five inches.

**Weight: **187 pounds.

**Gender:**Male**.**

**Blood Type: **O.

**Chakra Nature(s): **Fire, Earth, Lava

**Known Jutsu:**

Body Flicker Technique

Body Replacement Technique

Clone jutsu

Earth Clone Technique

Lava Geyser

Lava Release: Lava Globs

Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique

Transformation Technique

**Weapon(s):**

Curved Kunai (45)

* * *

**Important Information:**

1. Iwagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in Rocks) is the Hidden Village of Tsuchi no Kuni.

2. Kimono are a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear".

3. Obaasan is the Japanese suffix that means "Grandmother".

4. Gobi no Irukauma (Five-tailed Dolphin-Horse) is the title that was given to the head of the Demon-Chimera Clan.


	6. Chapter Five:

**Author's Note**: I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested in the position, please contact me as soon as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

-Land of Mountains-

"…"

Chameleon looked down at the landscape before him, his eyes narrowed, as he clenched his hands together. When Lord Danzo had assigned him this mission, Chameleon had expected loss.

He had known that, by taking this mission, the majority of the people under his command would die. It was to be expected when one fought with a Jinchuriki that had access to its Tailed Beast's power.

However, he didn't expect his men to die so soon, he didn't expect ¼ of his forces to die from poisoning. His two targets didn't have any poison or poison-related jutsu in their arsenals.

"Captain?" A feminine voce asked.

Chameleon turned to see his Vice-Captain, Rabbit, standing behind him. She had been the one to first detect the poison, saving another three of his men from death.

"Yes, Rabbit?" Chameleon asked.

"We have to go, sir. Toad caught onto a secondary trail that goes around all of the poison." Rabbit replied.

Chameleon sighed heavily, a uncommon trail in Root, before he nodded. He got up from the ground and went through a series of hand-seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Chameleon announced.

In an instant, a large fireball shot from his fingertips. The fireball scorched the earth and the bodies that lay upon it. The smell of roasting flesh hit his nose before he could block it out.

Chameleon turned, once again facing Rabbit, before he took off into the trees. His remaining forces also took to the trees, Toad meeting up with him.

"Take point Toad. We've wasted too much time. We need to find our targets." Chameleon said.

"Sir!" Toad replied, taking point.

No one noticed the few tears that fell from Chameleon's puffy, red-ringed eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Waves: Tazuna's House-

"What?" Tazuna shouted.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten the information to you sooner Tazuna." A young, brown-haired man said.

Tazuna sighed, his shoulder slumping, before he gave a feeble smile.

"It's okay Amachi… It's just… Those bastards!" Tazuna said, frustrated.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Tazuna turned around to see his daughter, Tsunami, standing behind him with an identifiable expression on her face. Inari stood behind his mother, a frown on his young face.

"Well… I'm going to go now…" Amachi said.

Tazuna barely heard the man's words as he stared at his family. The ones that she had helped saved while protecting him from Gato and his thugs.

"The Hidden Leaf Village has banished Naruto." Tazuna said.

"W-what?" Tsunami asked.

The dish that Tsunami had been holding dropped to the floor, smashing into a billion pieces, as a shocked expression formed on her face.

Inari clenched his hands into fists, tears in his eyes, as he looked to the ground. Without warning, he sped out of the room and out of the house.

"Naruto's been banished." Tazuna repeated.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Snow: Snow Daimyo's Residence-

Koyuki Kazahana stared at the piece of paper on top of her desk, a blank look on her face. She heard someone cough and, startled, looked up into the eyes of Fubuki Kakuyoku, the current Head of the Hidden Ice Village.

"So… wonder girl's been banished." Fubuki said. "What are we going to do 'bout it?"  
Koyuki's eyes narrowed. She then stood up from her desk and smirked at her friend.

"We're going to make the Hidden Leaf Village realize why messing with the Land of Snow's Heroine is such a bad idea. Prepare a small group of your finest ninja. We're going to the Land of Fire." Koyuki ordered.

Fubuki smirked before she gave an extravagant bow. Koyuki scoffed at her antics, telling her to "stop it this instant".

"Of course Milady." Fubuki replied, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hidden Leaf Village: West Gate-

"Where do you think you're going Shino?" A familiar, feminine voice asked.

Shino turned around to see Anko Mitarashi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Yakumo Kurama standing behind him.

"I no longer feel welcome here Anko." Shino responded, his sunglasses glinting. "Prejudice against the Aburame has increased since Naruto left."  
"So you're leaving to go and pursue the girl?" Anko asked.

"…"  
"Count me in!" Anko said, shrugging at their shocked looks. "If the Council banished Naruto, I'll be the next to go. They have already shown that they can override the Hokage."

"So why are they coming?" Shino asked, pointing at the others.

"Don't talk about us like were not here Shino!" Kiba roared. "We're leaving 'Cause we can't let Naruto be all alone out there with that Gaara guy."

"I-I never got to say goodbye to her." Hinata murmured.

"And I never got to thank her for help in defeating Id." Yakumo responded.

Anko appeared behind Shino, ruffling his hair, with a large grin on her face.

"Face it bug-boy, you're stuck with us!" Anko said.

"…"

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Tea: Hyogo City-

As Idate Morino sat down, panting, he heard someone knock on his door. Saying a quick "I'm coming", he sighed before he went over and opened the front door.

"Have you heard yet Idate?" A young, red-haired woman asked.

"What is it Tsushino? I was kind of busy." Idate responded.

Tsushino pouted at the tone in his voice before she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the girl that helped you a couple months ago, has been banished." Tsushino answered.

"Can you repeat that again?" Idate asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hidden Sand Village: Kazekage's Residence-

"We're not letting you put Gaara in the Bingo Book!" Temari shouted.

"And why not Lady Temari? Didn't your brother defect like that Uzumaki girl defected from the Hidden Leaf?" Teuchi Megumi asked.

Temari took a deep breath.

"Gaara was never enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He was never registered as a ninja; therefore, he was never a ninja. You old men can moan and groan all you want but, as the new Kazekage, I overrule you." Temari said.

"I must insist..!"

Temari lost her temper. Golden Dust wrapped around the Teuchi Megumi's throat, shocking everyone in the room.

"H-her e-eyes!" A Councilor shouted, pointing at Temari's face.

Temari, frowning, called for a mirror. When she got it, she looked into the mirror and gasped.

There, around her eyes, were rings that she was very familiar with. She had seen them whenever her father, the Fourth Kazekage, had used his Golden Dust techniques.

The Golden Dust released Teuchi Megumi's throat before it flew over to Temari. It then began to swirl around her body, given her an intimidating image.

"Who else wants to object to the Fifth Kazekage's decision…? Nobody? Good, this meeting of the Council is hereby dismissed." Temari stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Mountains: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

"Oh, oh, look! Utakata-niisan, Yugito-oneesan! I see light ahead!" Amaru said.

Utakata smiled at his little sister while Yugito laughed at her antics.

"Your right imouto." Utakata said, congratulating her. "You have such good eyes."

"I do?" Amaru asked.

"Hey!" An unfamilar, feminine voice shouted out.

Utakata, Yugito, and Amaru turned around to see a green-haired girl standing behind them. While staring at the newcomer, Utakata fingered his bubble-blower and Yugito's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Yugito asked.

"I'm Fu, Jinchuriki of Sarin, the Seven-Tailed Horned-Beetle. Who are you?" Fu asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name: **Yagura.

**Rank: **Jonin.

**Classification:** Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):** Former Mizukage.

**Gender:** Male.

**Chakra Nature(s):** Water.

**Known jutsu: **None.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Name:** Yugito Nii.

**Rank: **Jonin.

**Classificaion: **Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupations(s):** None.

**Gender:** Female.

**Chakra Nature(s):** Fire, lightning.

**Known jutsu: **

Two-Tails Fire Ball.


	7. Chapter Six:

**Author's Note**: I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested in the position, please contact me as soon as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto _series.

* * *

Legend:

"A Human is talking."

'_A Human is thinking.'_

"**A Demon or Summon is talking."**

'_**A Demon or Summon is thinking.'**_

"A jutsu is being performed."

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

-Land of Mountains: Mt. Sobou-Hana-

After Fū had revealed herself to be another Jinchuriki, Utakata and Yugito had eased themselves out of their battle-ready stances. It gave each of them the chance to really look at Fū.

The Seven-Tails Jinchuriki was girl with short, spiky mint-green hair and orange-colored eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a white apron skirt over it.

She wore a scratched Hidden Waterfall forehead protector, classifying her as a Missing-Nin, above her elbow on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back and had an orange hairclip in her hair.

Both Utakata and Yugito, being experienced Jonin, took in her appearance in a couple of seconds. Still slightly wary of her, they didn't put away their weapons but they did respond to Fū's question.

"My name is Utakata, the Jinchuriki of the Six-Tailed Slug. Behind me is my imouto, Amaru, the Jinchuriki of the Zero-Tailed Masked-Leech." Utakata said.

Hearing her name, Amaru peeked from behind Utakata's blue kimono. She, smiling, gave Fū a wave before ducking back behind her niisan.

"I am Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Monster-Cat." Yugito said.

Fū smiled before she began to walk towards them. When she had passed them, she turned around with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you going to stand around there all day like statues?" The green-haired girl asked. "We do have a place to be you know."  
Amaru laughed, tugging on one of the sleeves of Utakata's kimono.

"I like her Utakata-niisan."

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Mountains: Outside Mt. Sobou-Hana-

As Han walked towards the moss-covered entrance into Mt. Sobou-Hana, he caught a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye.

Spinning around, steam rising from the furnace on his back, Han launched a volley of kunai knives at the yellow blue. He didn't wait to see if his enemy blocked the kunai or dodged them, instead he began running through hand-seals at a rapid pace.

Han saw the blur expertly deflect each and every kunai before it launched a massive waterball at him. Mentally cursing, he jumped to the side, barely avoiding the waterball.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique." The blonde man announced, his hand raised towards the sky.

In an instant, a heavy mist descended onto this impromptu battlefield. Han quickly finished his series of hand-seals, smirking, before he spoke.

"Nice try. Boil Release: Steaming Murder." Han said.

Steam exploded from Han's furnace, heading out in all directions like a shockwave. Whatever this steam passed over began to melt. Even the boulders began to melt from the heat caused by this technique.

"Water Release: Protective Water Dome!"

'_Gotcha you little rat.'_ Han thought.

Water and steamed clashed as Han's chakra-infused steam fought to melt the almost steel-like dome of water. The battle between the Three-Tail Jinchuriki, Yagura, and the Five-Tail Jinchuriki, Han, had begun.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mt. Sobou-Hana: Valley of the Guardians-

As Naruto woke up, courtesy of some unsealed smelling salts, she groaned. She then opened her eyes to see Gaara kneeling beside her, sealing his smelling salts back into one of her scrolls.

"Ugh… What hit me? My head feels like it was run over by a merchant's cart." Naruto asked, rubbing her sore head.

Naruto heard Roshi laugh from somewhere behind her and, sitting up, turned to glare at the older man. However, before she could start yelling at Roshi, Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked back and him and calmed down when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"You fell unconscious after confirming what Roshi informed us about the Uzumaki Clan and the Hidden Eddy Village." Gaara said.

"Oh, I remember now." Naruto replied, turning to look at Roshi. "How do you know about those things anyway?"

"I know 'bout those things because they were mentioned in History class back at the Academy back in the Hidden Stone Village. We went over some of the Clans in the Hidden Eddy Village and why it was allied with the Hidden Leaf Village. Didn't you guys go over it in your Academies?" Roshi explained with a confused expression on his face.

Naruto frowned.

"No. I remember that Mito Senju was mentioned to be the First Hokage's wife but there was nothing about the Hidden Eddy Village or any of is clans." Naruto responded.

"… That's weird." Roshi murmured before he turned to look at Gaara. "What 'bout you? Any mention of the Hidden Eddy Village or its clans?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Because of the budget problems that our Daimyo caused, we didn't get to cover all the subjects that would have been taught. The only history I learned about was the history of the Hidden Sand Village." Gaara said.

Roshi slapped his hand on his forehead, muttering about how "kids should know their history". Gaara and Naruto wisely backed away from the old man.

"Hey? Is anybody here? Hello?" An unfamiliar, childish voice called.

Naruto, Gaara, and Roshi turned around to see a quartet of people standing at the entrance of the valley. The one that had spoken, a red-haired girl, was standing behind a tall male wearing a blue kimono.

"There are three others over there, behind the statue of the One-Tailed Tanuki." The blonde-haired girl in black clothing reported.

Knowing their cover was blown, the three Jinchuriki approached the other group. A tense silence hung in the air as the two parties examined each other, looking to see if the other group would be much of a threat.

"Hi!" The little, red-haired girl said. "My name is Amaru! This is my niisan, Utakata-niisan, and Yugito-oneesan. Over there is Fū-oneesan."

Naruto smiled at the little girl, kneeling to ruffle little Amaru's hair.

"Hello Amaru. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Next to me are my friends, Gaara of the Desert and Roshi." Naruto said.

"Hey! Don't mess with my hair; Utakata-niisan said to keep it nice." Amaru protested.

And just like that, the tense atmosphere around the group of Jinchuriki was broken. Laughter fell from their lips as they watched an irate Amaru rant towards Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Land of Mountains: Outside of Mt. Sobou-Hana-

As Han dodged a blow from the blonde-haired man's staff-like weapon, both combatants heard somebody start clapping. Surprised, they both turned to look at the newcomer.

Standing before them was a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He had white hair and a goatee on his face. On his right shoulder, he had the tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek, he has the tattoo of a bull's horn.

This man wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white colored forehead protector. He also wore the Hidden Cloud Village's standard strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket and a long, red-rope belt tied around his waist, standard arm and shin guards, ninja sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

This white-haired man also carried seven swords on his back. A couple of scrolls were attached to his belt, one with the kanji for "notebook" while the other carried the kanji for "supplies".

"You guys shouldn't be fighting here! We're all brothers in this place called near!" The white-haired man said.

Han's eyes narrowed at the man's odd, irritating manner of speech as his steam slowly returned to his furnace. He had known, thanks to his Tailed Beast, that his opponent was a fellow Jinchuriki.

He simply didn't care that that blonde-haired man was a Jinchuriki. He had originally thought that the man was an assassin, hired by old man Onoki, but as the fight went on, it became something of a sparring match.

It was also a chance to test his skills against someone who didn't die within the first five minutes of battle with him.

Han turned away from the muscular, dark-skinned man and started walking towards the moss-covered entrance of Mt. Sobou-Hana. He heard footsteps, telling him that someone was following him.

He hoped that it wasn't that man with the tattoos. He wouldn't be responsible for his reactions if that man was following him.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going? You finished fighting in less than a day?" The muscular man shouted.

Han increased his pace.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mt. Sobou-Hana: Valley of the Guardians-

"So, Naruto, where do you and Gaara come from?" Yugito asked. "I noticed that you were the only two of us that doesn't wear a forehead protector, so I was curious."

"Well… I come from the Hidden Leaf Village. Gaara here comes from the Hidden Sand." Naruto responded.

Even as Yugito nodded to Naruto's answer, Amaru was tilting her head, confused.

"Do you carry your forehead protectors with you like Utakata-niisan?" Amaru asked.

Naruto's smile dimmed.

"I threw my forehead protector away when my village banished me Amaru. To me that headband represented all of the hatred the civilians held towards me. It represented the corruption of the First Hokage's "Will of Fire"." Naruto responded.

Before anyone could do anything, Amaru launched herself at Naruto. She attached herself to Naruto's midsection before she looked up and wiped a tear away from Naruto's cheek.

Naruto hadn't even realised that she had been crying.

"Don't cry Naruto-oneesan. If we cry we let the meanies that hurt us win." Amaru said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Name: **Gaara.

**Rank: **Chunin.

**Classification: **Jinchuriki

**Current Occupation(s): **None.

**Gender:** Male

**Chakra Nature(s):** Wind.

**Known jutsu:**

Armor of Sand

Desert Suspension

Feigning Sleep Technique

Sand Binding Coffin

Sand Binding Prison

Sand Clone Technique

Shield of Sand

XXXXXXXXXX

**Name:** Amaru

**Rank: **Academy Student.

**Classification:** Jinchuriki.

**Current Occupation(s):** None.

**Gender: **Female.

**Chakra Nature(s):** Fire.

**Known jutsu:**

Body Replacement Technique

Clone Technique

Rope Escape Technique

Transformation Technique


	8. UP FOR ADOPTION!

UP FOR ADOPTION!


End file.
